Sanity Over Love
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: Lucy liked to think of herself as someone who thought ahead and planned ahead no matter what situation or individual. However, fate would put her to the test by crossing her path with the notorious Clown Prince Of Crime. A person, an Entity, so distorted and disturbed that would challenge everything she believed in. Could this one rational girl break the mystery that is The Joker?


It was another gloomy and overcast day over Gotham City, most likely due to the impending storm heading our way. I gave a small sigh and made my way to my black Chevy Camaro. I quickly got inside and placed my backpack on the passenger seat. I had just gotten out of my last class for the day and was on my way to work.

I worked a fairly good job as a secretary for a large internet security company within the center of Gotham. However, the job was only temporary until I got my degree in Accounting and moved back down to Texas to get a job over there. I had thought that maybe the city life would be a great experience and adventure in comparison to the boring life I had in the small town I grew up in. Low and behold, how wrong I had been.

The city life was insane. It was incredibly fast-paced, and let's not forget expensive. My life in the small town I came from was cheap as heck in comparison to Gotham City. Although, there was also one main and quite noticeable difference from Gotham than any other city across the U.S.

Gotham City was run by the underworld. Nobody spoke about it. Nobody acknowledged it. Gotham PD sure as heck denied it. Yet, it was quite obvious who was in charge. The criminal underworld moved everything within the city. It was honestly quite interesting how the mob had been able to take complete control of the city. Furthermore, they were also able to keep the illegal activity only slightly controlled to the point where the federal government weren't brought in. They must have a pretty good structure and schedule.

My family had a criminal background of their own and if there was one thing I had been taught and told over and over again it was ... no rats in the family. Therefore, I had always been very careful around others when it came to my family and their business.

I calmly pulled in to the employee parking lot and parked my car. I then quickly slipped on a pair of black, low-heeled, office shoes and dashed into the large building. It was a good thing that I had already changed into my office outfit back on campus. Now all I had to do was clock in. I strolled to the elevator and quickly pressed the button for the 30th floor. The elevator made a few stops along the way. However, as I checked my phone, I was able to see I was still five minutes early.

Once I had reached my floor, I made my way towards Emily who was already gathering her things and leaving for the day. I gave her a small smile as I approached her and said.

"Hey, girly. You out for the day?"

She returned the smile gratefully and quickly replied.

"Oh God. You don't know how happy I am to see you right now. I was so scared you would call in today."

I gave a small frown and questioned.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and replied completely annoyed.

"Mr. Lagorio has been insufferable all day. Would you believe I didn't even get a break today? I was barely able to slip away for my lunch. Even then he called my cell phone incredibly angry demanding where I was because he wanted a cup of coffee."

I allowed a simpathetic smile grace my lips as I replied.

"He's very selfish, egotistic, and demanding. You just have to stay calm and professional. Give him what he wants the first time around and he'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. The other day he made me mad. So, I sort of snapped on him and told him he would have to finish his rescheduling, cancellations, and would have to face his wife for the day. Since, I wouldn't be able to keep her away because I would be busy getting his Starbucks and dry cleaning."

I gave a casual shrug and continued.

"I guess he really didn't want to see his wife that day because he sent Brandon for his things and made me stay to get my work done. However, I HAD to make sure his wife stayed away, which, I easily did."

Emily gave a small sigh then replied.

"I feel like such a bad person at times. I wonder if she knows? I mean, it's quite obvious. I bet it's cuz he's rich. That's probably why she doesn't say anything."

In my mind I thought: _Or maybe because she's cheating on him as well._

It wasn't like I had seen her making out with one of the guys I went to college with in the parking lot. Nope. That had absolutely nothing to do with it. Then again it wasn't any of my business, or like I cared. I got paid to be a secretary not Dr. Phil.

We were then interrupted by extremely angry shouting coming from our boss' office. The colorful and angry words were very discernible through the door as he swore to somebody's mother and more. Emily looked over at his office door nervously then quickly looked back at me and said.

"I'm off the clock and I'm out. Good luck, homegirl."

I gave a small smile and replied.

"Very funny."

Another more profound shout of, "You stupid son of a bitch!" was all she needed to dash towards the elevator. I gave a small sigh and mentally prepared myself for the day ahead of me.

Emily mainly took care of any morning duties. Which, in my opinion, were much harder due to the fact that our boss wasn't much of a morning person. She would work from five in the morning until two in the afternoon. Which was perfect for her since it gave her time to get her children from school. It was good for me as well because my last class ended at one in the afternoon. We used the same computer and would leave each other notes should the boss' schedule change in any way. We would even call each other should we have a question about anything new or changed.

I calmly went to my desk and pulled out my badge that I kept in my drawer and put it on. I took a seat and quickly logged in to the employee clock in screen and logged in. As soon as I received my confirmation, I pulled up the electronic schedule and also the written schedule we kept in a notepad. I looked both of them over and was happy to see no adjustements had been made. Yet, I still had to call and confirm tomorrow's meetings and appointments. I pulled out the client log and was about to pick up the phone when it rang. I blinked at it then cautiously answered and heard my boss snap angrily.

"Lucy, I need you in here now!"

With that, he slammed the phone down and I gave a small wince at the sharp noise. I took a deep sigh then looked up at the ceiling and prayed for patience. I stood from my desk, with my notepad in hand, and made my way to his office. I knocked on the door and heard a loud.

"Come in!"

I walked inside with my face devoid of any emotion, and waited patiently for him to say something. He was still on the phone swearing at somebody and their mother. I kept my face blank as I heard him threaten angrily.

"You stupid motherfucker! How could you? You're gonna die, you hear me? You're dead! You are so fucking dead!"

The other person replied something smart, I'm assuming, because my boss then snapped.

"You stupid motherfucker! If I go down, guarantee that you and your whore mother are coming down with me! You think this is a joke? You think I'm spouting empty threats? I will make sure you pay for this in blood, you filthy rat!"

The cellphone then went flying out the window. I quickly wrote down:

●New cellphone

●Call for window repair

I then looked up and realized he was staring at me. I merely blinked at him and didn't say anything. He took a deep breath then pinched the bridge of his nose and began.

"Lucy, what you just heard ... "

I quickly interrupted and stated.

"I don't know what you mean, sir. I didn't see or hear anything. You called me for something?"

He actually gave a small laugh then replied.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you. As for your question, yes, I do need you for something. It turns out that Mr. and Mrs. Govea were stealing from the company."

How surprising. The accountant stealing from the company he works for. I'd never heard that one before. (Note the huge amount of sarcasm.) I gave a small sigh then replied.

"I understand, sir. Would you like me to call Human Resources for their immediate termination?"

At that, he glared then began explaining angrily.

"No, that son of a bitch and his slut of a mother just left town. That was them on the phone calling to brag."

Dumbasses. Didn't they know phones could be tracked nowadays? I kept my face serious then stated calmly.

"Would you like me to get in contact with the police then, sir?"

His eyes grew wide at that and he quickly stuttered.

"No! No ... it's fine, Lucy. I'll take care of them."

He then moved to sit at his desk and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. In the mean time, I was writing down all known information on the Govea's and the time frame my boss had received the call. I was also calculating approximately in which city they could be at by now. I truly hoped they weren't hiding out in Metropolis, because then they would really be some dumbasses. If we were to simply throw some flyers and cash reward, they would be ratted out on the spot and caught.

As I finished up my notes, I looked up only to realize my boss was staring directly at me. I merely blinked at him and questioned.

"Sir, if you do not wish for me to contact the police then what is it that I can help you with?"

At this, I felt his demeanor change. He began to shift nervously in his chair and sweat began to form on his forehead. He then began to anxiously pull on his tie and look everywhere, but at me. I stayed silent. I was waiting for what he had to say to make him so nervous. He then took a deep breath and straightened up in his chair as he began with a calm tone.

"Lucy, I ... I am aware that you are very good at mathematics, correct?"

He then pulled out a manila folder from his desk and began looking through it as he continued on saying.

"You got a perfect score on the state test issued to you back in Texas. You engaged in several mathematical competitions since elementary school and were part of your school's math club for your last three years of high school. Not only that, but you are a current Accounting Major at Gotham State University."

He was stating facts. He wasn't asking me questions, so I stayed silent. My lack of response caused him to look up at me with a questioning look on his face. I gave him a simple blink and he gave a loud sigh. He then closed the folder and stood up from his desk. He slowly turned his back to me and looked outwards towards the city. I waited patiently for him to continue and was caught off guard as he explained.

"The money the Govea's stole wasn't precisely company money. There was technically no money laundering because in the government's eyes it was all accounted for. However, that money in all actuality belonged to a third party associate. An associate not entirely logged in to the system. The associate is there just not as they should be."

I saw him once again begin to fidget with the cuffs of his suit, and became slightly intrigued. So, then this associate was what had him so nervous. He had failed this person by allowing their money to be stolen. So, what was his plan of action? Clearly this associate needed to be informed of the situation and would need to be reimbursed or compensated in some way. Mr. Lagorio seemed to become tired of his own run around as he quickly turned to face me and said.

"Lucy, I need you to take that rat's current financial statements regarding the company and attempt to find a way to pay back this associate. There must be some way we can use company money to pay him back. I don't care what we have to do. Whether we have to fire some people, or cut salaries. It doesn't matter to me. Just don't touch my paycheck. I enjoy my lifestyle and money. All I need you to do is find an escape to this mess by tonight. This is quite literally a life or death situation."

On the inside, I was steaming. Cut salaries? Fire people? Oh, but don't touch MY check. If the Govea's were rats he was a filthy cockroach. Even though, I felt like shoving him out the broken window. I stayed calm and replied with a serene smile.

"I understand, sir. I shall go to Mr. Govea's office and look through his files. I will give you a call once I find a situable solution. Is there anything else you might need?"

He gave me a grateful smile and replied almost jovially.

"No, that will be all, Lucy. Also, I promise to give you a raise once this is taken care of. I'll even get rid of Emily if you find her to be a bother. I don't even know why I have two secretaries to be honest."

Get rid of Emily? Her husband was a fallen war hero and she needed this job in order to provide for her two little ones. Also, why the hell should I get paid more than her? The window idea was sounding better and better by the second, but I controlled myself and replied.

"I appreciate the offer, sir, but I am content with my salary and Emily is of great help to me and to your appointments. I would be in a very large bind should she be released."

He waved his hand dismissively and stated.

"If you say so. The offer still stands. Now, get on your assignment please. Don't worry about any phone calls for today. I'll answer them here in my office."

I gave a simple nod and replied.

"Understood, sir."

With that, I quickly turned around and walked out of his office. As soon as the door closed behind me, my face shifted into an angry scowl. Filthy cockroach. He wanted me not to touch his salary? That was perfectly fine. He had other things that could be very easily disposed of. With that thought in mind, I smiled and calmly walked to Mr. Govea's office.

Once inside, I quickly picked up the phone and called our IT department and asked them for the computer password. They easily handed it over and I was quick to start on my search of all the company finances. There was no way I could gather the money by laying people off and cutting salaries in just one night. It didn't work like that.

If the money was needed by tonight, then we would need to receive several orders and process all payments up front. However, that would be incredibly suspicious and should our hardware be defective the lawsuits and repercussions could end up costing the company double. It wasn't worth it.

I glared at the computer screen and clenched my hands tightly in frustration. Yes, I was good at math. However, it was only my first year as an Accounting Major. I was only taking my Basics at the moment. I tapped my fingers against the desk and pondered for several seconds. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head and I quickly pulled my boss' file. As I looked at all of his properties and luxuries, I came across an idea.

His yacht.

He very rarely used it and the documentation stated the maintenance itself was quite a lot. Not only that, but according to the file, the yacht had only been used twice. I quickly wrote down the yacht's information and went online in search for a quote. The yacht was roughly about 70 million dollars. That should be more than enough for what the client was owed. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed my boss' extension. He picked up on the first ring and asked.

"What were you able to find, Lucy?"

I cleared my throat and replied calmly.

"Sir, I have found a simple and quick solution. However, I feel like it may not be to your liking. You could sell your yacht and ... "

He instantly interrupted me and snapped.

"Absolutely not. How the hell would I explain to my wife that I sold the yacht and why I did it? No way. My wife can not find out abou ... "

He was able to keep his illicit affair a secret from her. Yet, he wasn't even able to come up with a simple and easy lie in regards to a yacht sale. What a complete moron. I simply sighed and interrupted him by stating obviously.

"Sir, that is quite easily fixed. She might question, "Why did you sell the yacht?" Your response can be a simple, "The engine was starting to create many problems for me. In the end the repairs would outweigh the worth. Therefore, I got rid of it and purchased a smaller one. Which, is much more cozy and private for us to enjoy ourselves on our next honeymoon. I did it for us." That is all you must say, sir. It is quite easy to appease Mrs. Lagorio."

There was a long silence on the other end. I waited patiently for his response while I quickly skimmed throughout the closest cities for a potential buyer. So far, the only ones that would be crazy enough, and, or, rich enough would be Bruce Wayne or Alexander Luther from Metropolis. I needed a quick response, so I could get in touch with either one of them and beg them to purchase the yacht. I finally received my response in the form of laughter. Mr. Lagorio somehow seemed to find something very amusing. I sighed, aggravated with his attitude, and stated seriously.

"Sir, I need a response. This process will take me several hours. I still need to find a potential buyer."

His response was a simple.

"Lucy, please don't ever quit on me. Honestly, you seem to always know the right thing to say. Very well, sell the yacht. However, what was it quoted at?"

"70 million. I hope that is enough to cover the associate's due."

He laughed and replied calmly.

"Definitely, the associate is owed a mere 20 million. I could use the remainder to purchase a smaller yacht like you said. Good job, Lucy. Now please make sure the funds are collected before midnight."

With that, he hung up and I immediately began make phone calls to Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp. After several failed transfers to Mr. Wayne, I realized they were simply giving me the run around. So, I called LexCorp, and was quite surprised to be transfered so quickly to the owner. He seemed like a really hyper and positive guy. He didn't even let me explain the reason my boss was selling the yacht before he whole-heartedly agreed. However, he was called a genius for a reason. He made several points as to how the yacht was no longer worth what it was purchased for. Therefore, he managed to bring the price down to 60 million. I agreed after confirming with my boss if he was ok with the price change. He agreed, however, not before saying.

"Blasted Luther and his attention to detail. Tell him ok."

Mr. Luther explained the money would be transfered directly to my boss' bank account. However, I questioned him if he would be ok with paying maybe some part cash and simply depositing the rest. To which he stated he could only due 10 million in cash. I agreed to his terms and organized a meeting where I could pick up the money. We agreed that I would drive to Metropolis with the yacht's paperwork and he would pay me.

Once the arrangement was settled, I quickly dashed out of the office with my company phone in hand. I scheduled an appointment for a new window repair, and got in touch with Verizon in regards to picking up a new iPhone for my boss. While still arguing with Verizon in regards to my boss' insurance, I knocked on his door. He bid me to come in and I stepped inside while keeping my temper in check. The representative was seriously pissing me off. In the end, I hung up and decided to simply stop at one of their stores and purchase the phone cash. Their deductibles and whatever the hell else surcharges were incredibly stupid.

My boss merely raised an eyebrow at me, while I sighed and stated plainly.

"You should switch providers, sir. Or, at least sue somebody."

He smiled and replied.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, what is it that you need?"

I quickly looked down at the notes I had taken down and stated.

"I require any and all paperwork regarding the yacht to be turned over to me. Alongside a notarized paper stating your sale and release of ownership to Mr. Luthor. The final and legal sale will be dealt with by your respective lawyers at a later date. I also am in need of one of the company vehicles in order to make the trip to Metropolis for the money. Oh, and the window repair men will be here tomorrow at 11 a.m. In the mean time, you should use the office next door. That should be it for today. Any questions?"

I slowly looked up at him and simply blinked at his expression. He was staring at me almost as if I were an angel or demon from another demension. I waited for several seconds then stated annoyed.

"Sir, the paperwork."

He blinked rapidly and said quickly.

"Yes, yes, right, the paperwork for it should be ... Um ... Oh! It's in my safe and so are the keys."

He quickly moved towards the safe located on the far left wall and I quickly turned my back to him. I didn't know his code and I didn't want to. Should something ever go missing I would be the first one to blame. Forget that.

He was quick to find the items and hand them over to me. I then had him page the company's notary and draw out a paper for Mr. Luthor. I sneakily looked it over and made sure everything seemed legit. It would be an incredibly big mistake should we try to scam or outsmart Mr. Luthor. He was legitimately a genius, and I had no doubt in my mind that he could easily crush us all. Therefore, once I confirmed the document to be good, I asked for the keys to a company vehicle and made my way downstairs.

Once outside, I walked over to what looked like a large UPS truck and hopped in. I started the vehicle and carefully pulled out of the company parking lot. I briefly wondered if I needed a special license in order to drive one of these vehicles. I probably did. I would just have to be careful and try to not get pulled over.

I drove the short distance from Gotham to Metropolis and quickly arrived at the assigned meeting location. Surprisingly, Mr. Luthor was nowhere to be found. I calmly jumped out of the large vehicle and leaned against it, while I once again dialed Mr. Luthor. He answered happily on the first ring and apologized for not arriving on time. He then stated he was actually busy and would have to send his assistant instead.

I waited for approximetly 10 minutes before I saw several black vehicles pull up. I quickly straightened myself up and placed a face of indifference as I saw many men with weapons get off. I was then able to see a slightly tall, very thin Asian woman get out of one of the heavier vehicles. I raised an eyebrow at her little spectacle, clearly unimpressed. Was this her way of trying to intimidate me? This chick had a lot to learn.

She approached me slowly with a poised and professional walk. I kept my face blank and impassive as I walked forward as well. I held the documents calmly in my hand until we reached each other. She gave me a once over then began coldly.

"Mr. Luthor has sent the cash. However, he will not hand it over or make any transfer until he is given a legal document the yacht is his property."

I gave her a small smile and replied calmly.

"Lucky for Mr. Luthor, I thought ahead. I was able to obtain a notarized document from my boss handing over ownership to Mr. Luthor. The document was stamped and signed legally just today. I was also able to aquire any and all legal documents regarding the yacht, including the title and registration already signed off by my boss. Also, Mr. Lagorio's lawyer will contact Mr. Luthor's lawyer tomorrow should there be any issues or questions. Therefore, I'm assuming everything should be in order."

I saw a slight twitch in her eye and realized she didn't like my reasponse. Had I not come prepared, I would have left empty-handed. She pressed her lips together then sighed and replied annoyed.

"Give me one moment. I must contact Mr. Luthor."

I gave a simple nod and observed her as she dialed Mr. Luthor and relayed my information. I saw a slightly twitch in her head and her hands clench at something he said before she replied.

"I understand, sir. Very well."

I remained calm and impassive, as she ordered the men to begin unloading the cash. I gave a small smile at that then asked her for the confirmation number in regards to the rest of the money. She gave a deep sigh and opened up her tablet and began processing the transaction. I stood close to her and watched as the money was transfered over. I pulled out my cellphone and took a picture of her tablet and wrote down the confirmation number just in case. I then handed her all of the documents along with the keys to Mr. Luthor's new yacht.

Once that part was settled, she quickly turned her back to me and glided back to her vehicle. I gave a small smirk at her attitude then moved towards the loaded men and asked them to open the metal suitcases. They did as told and I quickly rummaged through them making sure there was actual money inside. I then pulled out my money pen, as I called it, and began to write on several of the hundreds. They all appeared to be legal tender, so I opened the back latch and instructed the men to load the suitcases up. As they were working, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my boss informing him of the succesful transaction. His response was a simple.

"Excellent job, Lucy."

There was a pause before several other large black vehicles arrived at our location. I immediately frowned and thought: _Damn it straight to hell. I'm about to get robbed and maybe even kidnapped for this money._ Mr. Luthor's armed men immediately raised their weapons in a defensive stance, but did not shoot. I quickly saw a familiar face jump out of one of the black Hummers and gave a sigh of relief. It was only Jeffrey, Mr. Lagorio's head of security. I rolled my eyes at him then stated.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I was about to die, or get kidnapped. What are you doing here?"

I had forgotten I was still with Mr. Lagorio on the phone. However, he was the one to answer me by saying.

"Jeff and the rest of security will be escorting you back into Gotham. You know how it is here, and we can't afford to lose that money."

I rolled my eyes at my boss and replied obviously.

"Sir, an entourage of black vehicles loaded with men and weapons is sure to draw attention. That is why I drove a plain company truck here. A simple company truck is less suspicious than I company truck being guarded and followed."

There was a pause before he replied.

"I, uh ... sometimes I hate you, Lucy. You always think ahead, and have the tiniest details covered. However, those skills have been incredibly beneficial to me and my company. Very well then. Figure something out to not make it so obvious."

I sighed.

"Understood, sir."

I looked over at Mr. Luthor's men and realized they still had their guns ready. I calmly looked over at them and replied.

"They're fine. They're with me. Is the money all loaded up?"

One of the men simply nodded and I quickly moved to lock the back latch. I thanked them for their help and watched as they all loaded back into their vehicles and drove away. I then turned towards Jeffrey and began explaining.

"Nobody should drive behind me. Absolutely no one. Do not make it obvious that you are trailing me. Some of you should drive ahead while others should be far back. Also, keep your weapons down and only a select few should drive parallel to me. I'm being dead serious. Do not make it seem like you're protecting me. Act like you are just a bunch of regular people driving to Gotham."

Jeff smiled and replied.

"Understood. You really do think ahead, huh?"

I deadpanned and replied boredly.

"No, I just state the obvious. Now, let's head out."

I quickly got back in the company vehicle and drove out of Metropolis. They were doing a very good job in blending in with the other vehicles as we drove back home. Once we reached the city limits, I called Jeff and informed him a few cars should split off and take different routes back to the company. He agreed and I watched as a few got off at different exits or switched lanes.

I quickly pulled in to the company parking lot and backed in to one of our receiving stations. As I jumped out of the large vehicle, I saw many of the guards pulling inside. Jeffrey was the first to arrive and I quickly approached him and said.

"Go inside to the back room and don't let anyone open up the latch, alright?"

He nodded and I quickly ran inside the building. I jumped in to the elevator and rode up to the 30th floor. As soon as the doors opened, I was met with my boss already waiting for me. I gave him a small smile as I began explaining.

"Sir, the transaction was a success. However, I was only able to get 10 million in cash. Do you think your associate would be willing to ... "

I saw the smile he had on quickly fade and turn into one of fear. He began to literally shake and asked breathlessly.

"Wait. Only 10 million?"

I frowned in confusion and said.

"Yes, sir. The rest was deposited to your account. What I am saying is would your associate be ok with having the other 10 million transfered over electronically?"

At this, I saw him begin to loosen his tie and shift nervously. What was the problem? Surely his associate had to have a bank account somewhere. Mr. Lagorio cleared his throat and began.

"I ... I-I really don't know, Lucy. I would have to speak with him. Can't I just go to the bank and withdraw the other 10 million?"

He wasn't serious, was he? I blinked at him and replied seriously.

"Sir, if you do that the bank would more than likely deny such a withdrawal and would also immediately report you to the U.S. Department of Treasury and the IRS."

His eyes went wide at my statement and he quickly snapped.

"What! No! No department of nothing! The feds cannot get involved in any of this!"

This whole situation was beginning to grow incredibly suspicious. What exactly had this guy involved me in? What sort of transactions was he conducting with this so called associate?

I was really beginning to question my loyalty. I wouldn't rat him out, but I sure as hell would walk out. I wasn't willing to go to prison or get killed over a job. I wasn't an idiot.

He began to quickly pace back-and-forth and I merely moved towards my desk to get my car keys. I still had to go pick up his new cell phone. He abruptly stopped pacing then spun towards me and proclaimed.

"Lucy, I'm going to need you to accompany me to the meeting with the associate tonight. I really need you to thoroughly explain the situation to him because quite honestly I'm lost. All I know is that I have to avoid the feds."

I simply raised an eyebrow at him and replied carefully.

"I have class at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning, sir."

"I'll pay you over time."

This was beginning to give me a very bad feeling. The more he opened his mouth the less I trusted him and this entire situation. I did not want to end up in prison for getting involved in something illegal. Therefore, I calmly began explaining.

"I appreciate the offer. However, I have a very important test that I must study for. So, I'm going to have to decl ... "

He truly was desperate as he quickly interrupted and exclaimed.

"Overtime, one month paid vacation, and a very large Christmas bonus on top of the one that's already given."

My eyes grew wide at his offer and I immediately stuttered.

"Sir, I, well, it's a very generous offer. However, I am a bit concerned about this situation. I do not wish to ... "

He slammed his hands on my desk and declared seriously.

"Lucy, I swear that nothing will happen to you. I need you here in my company. Everything that we are doing is covered and I promise no legal repercussions will befall you. Just please, for one night only, I need you to accompany me to this meeting."

Damn it, a whole month of paid vacation didn't sound bad at all. I could head down to Texas to visit my family for the whole month of December shortly after finals. It had only been six months since I had last seen my family, but I truly did miss them a lot. Not only that, but everything was cheaper in the south. Therefore, I would be able to afford to buy everyone a gift with the bonus I would be getting.

It was only one meeting. It couldn't be that bad. It wasn't like we were going to meet up with Lucifer or Medusa. We were probably going to have the meeting at some fancy restaurant or hotel. Yeah, there shouldn't be any issues with me explaining everything tonight. Thus, I calmly looked up at my boss and replied with a small smile.

"Very well, sir. I will go to the meeting with you tonight."

I saw him give a deep sigh of relief and quickly straighten himself up. He then gave me a grateful smile and said.

"I truly appreciate this, Lucy. The meeting will be tonight at midnight. I will send a car to your address before then. You can go ahead and head home for the day. You've seriously done more for me in just these few hours than my wife has done in our ten years of marriage."

I pressed my lips firmly together and gave no response to his last comment. I watched as he turned to walk away, and decided to remind him of something quite important before I left.

"Speaking of your wife. I'm sure she must be quite upset due to you not answering any of her phone calls, sir. I will head home, but please remember to go pick up a new cellphone at the Verizon store before they close at 8."

As I started walking towards the elevator, I heard a loud.

"Son of a bitch! Lorena is gonna kill me!"

I smiled at his exclamation and calmly got on to the elevator heading down. As I leaned against the wall, I began to ponder over my predicament. There was no doubt in my mind that I would be on high alert tonight. The second anything went wrong I would be the first one out the door. Just like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo said, "It's every coward for himself." I was not about to get arrested, shot at, or worse yet, killed over a job. It wasn't worth it.

Once I reached the main lobby, I strolled towards the parking lot and got in my car. I then pulled out and made my journey towards my apartment building. The building was a decent size in comparison to the corporations around it. It was located relatively close to the University and the riverwalk.

Once inside the apartment building and my room, I walked over to my work desk and got on my laptop. It was barely 7 P.M., I had plenty of time to work on homework before I had to get ready for the meeting. I didn't even want to be there in the first place and I hadn't moved to Gotham to impress anybody. I had moved here to go to college, work, get my degree then go back home. So, quite honestly, screw wasting time on looking perfect and my very best. I had homework to get done. Not only that, but I hadn't been lying to my boss. I really did have an exam tomorrow, so I had to study.

I finished my homework promptly and heated up some left-over steak with rice as I studied for my exam. Shortly after finishing the second chapter in my Economics book, I glanced up at my laptop to see it was already 10 P.M. I decided I might as well take a shower and get ready. I calmly gathered the clothing I felt would be suitable for the meeting and took a quick cold shower.

Once I finished with my showering and changing, I made my way to my full-length mirror and looked myself over. I had decided on a pair of black dress pants along with an elegant black shirt underneath a white blazer. My hair was twirled up in a towel as I proceeded to slip on my only pair of black heels. Oh, how I loathed high-heels.

I was quick to plug in my blow dryer and began drying my hair. Once I felt my hair was ready to go, I quickly arranged it up in sections and began straightening it. A younger cousin of mine had actually been the one to show me a quick and easy method to straighten my hair. Therefore, I was able to finish up with all of my long, dark-brown, hair in just half-an-hour.

I then quickly stood from my chair and made my way into my bedroom. I gave myself a once over and was relatively pleased with my style. I had a slightly curvaceous figure with a small amount of belly. I had by no means an hourglass, or athletic figure, much less a model-like one. Therefore, the way the outfit fit loosely against my frame made me not only comfortable, but confident as well. I applied a small amount of eyeliner along with a very light lipstick that contrasted well against my olive-toned skin. Once satisfied with my look, I gathered a small notepad along with my cellphone and extra pens.

I heard a faint knock on my door and quickly went to answer it. I wasn't the least bit surprised to see Jeff on the other side. I gave him a small smile and said.

"I'm ready. Thanks for coming."

He nodded and simply gave me a smile in return. I hurriedly stepped out and locked the door behind me. Once outside, he opened the door for me and helped me inside the large black Hummer. As I shut the door, I realized my boss was already in the front passenger seat. I quickly schooled my features and straightened my posture as I saw him look back at me. My face remained calm and impassive as I said.

"Good evening, sir."

He gave me a huge smile in return and said.

"Hello, Lucy. Once again, thanks for doing this."

I gave him a small nod then proceeded to stare out the window. As I truly paid attention to the scenery passing by us, my calm composure began to slip. Why were we heading out towards the empty and abandoned section of the city? Surely the meeting wouldn't be taking place in some old abandoned building? If we were, exactly what type of meeting did I get involved in? This was beginning to give me an entirely bad feeling.

As I felt the vehicle come to a stop, I felt my nerves simply increase. There was absolutely nobody in sight. I felt Jeff open my door for me, and I quickly slipped out into the street. As I looked around, I realized we were parked in front of the old abandoned theater building. I glanced up towards my boss and realized I wasn't the only nervous one. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was sweating profusely and was shifting uncomfortably from foot-to-foot. He quite honestly looked terrified. Oh God, what on earth had I gotten myself into?

My boss then took several deep breaths and began to walk across the street. I slowly followed behind him and was quite surprised to hear him say.

"Jeffrey, you can go ahead and head home. I will call you if I need you."

I turned to see Jeff swiftly jump back in the Hummer and quickly speed off. I slowly turned back towards my boss and continued to follow him behind the large building. We then approached a large metal door, and I saw him bang against it. I noticed the small rectangular opening slowly slide open and the voice of a man say.

"What's your business?"

My boss straightened himself up and replied confidently.

"I have a meeting with The Joker tonight."

As soon as I heard that name, I literally wanted to have a heart attack. Was this guy an imbecile? The Joker? THE JOKER!? Was this the client he owed money to? Did he have a death wish? Was he trying to get BOTH of us killed? I was two seconds away from making a run for it, when I heard the large door swing open. I clutched my notepad tightly against my chest and hesitantly followed my boss inside.

My eyes were wide in pure fear and terror as I walked through the establishment. We walked through many hallways and made several twists and turns until we came across a red swinging door. We were ushered inside, and were met by a tall man with light-toned skin and a clean cut beard. He had a completely stoic expression on his face as he said coldly.

"Sit down. The boss will be here shortly."

I followed behind my boss and allowed him to sit first as I stood behind him. I felt much better standing. Even though I knew it would be useless to run and would definitely get me killed, standing deminished my nervousness just by a bit. The guy, who was now placed infront of the door, simply shifted his gaze at me and said roughly.

"Sit down."

I shifted slightly then began explaining.

"I'm just his secretary. I have nothing ... "

The guy then pulled his gun out and aimed it directly at me as he said in a bored tone.

"Sit."

I gave a small jump and quickly moved around the couch to sit down. I kept my head down and refused to look up at anybody. I was quite honestly shaking in pure fear. This was all my stupid boss' fault! Damn son of a bitch! I was going to get killed for listening to this dumbass. I began to tap my fingers against my dress pants in nervousness then decided I would tell my boss exactly how I felt about this whole ordeal. I slowly lifted my head then looked over at him and said calmly.

"Mr. Lagorio, I wish to inform you that should I survive tonight my letter of resignation will be on your desk early tomorrow morning."

I saw my boss actually give a small smile and say.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Lucy. I understand."

This motherf- ... No wonder he offered me so much money to come. He knew there was a chance I could get killed tonight. If I died, none of his promises would matter. My calm facade slowly slipped off and I directed a nasty glare at him. He pressed his lips together and turned away from me without speaking. My gaze then shifted around the room and I was quite honestly impressed with the decor.

We were surrounded by millions of tiny golden lights and chandeliers that hung beautifully from the ceiling. To the right of us, there was a surprisingly joyous and plentiful dancefloor that had several scantily clad women dancing on poles. The rythmic music coming from the DJ was so profound we could hear every single word being played through the speakers. This club was surprisingly very lively and clean. Even the clubbers were dressed in very high class clothing and drinking expensive liquor.

I directed my gaze to the pure white sofa in front of us, and felt a huge tint of nervousness creep back up my spine. I hadn't been to church in over two years, yet I felt that the Almighty himself would be the only one that could save me tonight. Therefore, I slowly closed my eyes and thought up of a small and quick prayer. If I survived tonight I would definitely be paying the church a visit with a donation.

As the minutes ticked by, my nervousness and complete fear only seemed to increase. I was begining to shift uncomfortably in my seat and began to tap my pen against my leg. This waiting was pure torture. A huge part of me wanted to make a run for it, while the other simply wanted to break down in tears.

Out of every mob boss and criminal in this town my boss had to get involved with the worst of them all. There wasn't a day that The Joker wasn't on the news. He was notorious for many bank robberies, kidnappings, extortions, high speed persuits, and, of course, murders, many many murders, some with even signs of torture. My stupid boss had to get involved with, as the tabloids called him, The Clown Prince of Crime, himself. The amount of stupidity to do something as such was truly astounding. Honestly, if murder could be legalized for just one minute, my boss would be the first and only idiot I would shoot. What kind of dumbass made deals with The Joker of all people?

I peeked over at my boss and could tell he seemed nervous, but was trying very hard to hide it. That got me thinking. Maybe the Joker didn't like wusses. Maybe those were the people that got shot instantly. That could be the reason my boss was trying so hard to keep his composure. I took a few deep breaths and slowly calmed my nerves. The only way, I felt, I would get out alive was by remaining calm and professional no matter what. With this new resolution, I quickly straightened myself in my seat and relaxed my facial features.

Just in time, I heard the sound of the door next to us swing open. I was too chicken to even look in that direction. So, I remained staring straight ahead not moving a muscle. I felt my boss lightly jab my leg then quickly stand up to greet our host. I took the jab as an indication to stand, so I slowly rose to my feet, but kept my face neutral and forward. I heard my boss clearly state from beside me.

"J, it's been a while."

I heard no reply, and I still remained silent. It wasn't until The Joker was sitting directly across from us that he spoke.

"Has it? Has it not?"

He then leaned his head back staring at the ceiling and continued.

"A while, an eternity, it's all the same. Time. Time is ... such a bore."

His head then quickly snapped forward, as he slowly leaned on his cane with both hands, and gave us a full open-mouthed smile. I was trying incredibly hard not to look at him. The least I knew about him the better. The least details I knew, the least likely it would be for me to get killed or thrown in jail. I was silently praying that he would be some sort of sexist and would completely disregard my precense. However, God appeared to not be on my side tonight, as The Joker suddenly snapped his head towards me in interest and spoke.

"Now, this is interesting."

I silent and kept my gaze straight refusing to look at him. This seemed like the wrong move as he loudly slammed his cane down and snapped.

"Look at me!"

I gave a small gulp and shifted my gaze towards him. Once my eyes were staring directly into his bright crystal blue eyes he gave me a wide smile and continued.

"And ... who might you be, doll?"

Keeping a hold of the small sense of calmness that remained within me, I quietly cleared my throat and replied politely.

"My name is Lucy, sir. I am one of Mr. Lagorio's secretaries. It's very nice to meet you."

The Joker then threw himself against the sofa, with his arms outstretched against the back, and gave a loud shrill laugh. He laughed for several actual minutes until he began taking deep breaths. However, in between the breaths, I clearly heard him exclaim.

"So, sooo good."

"Soooo, polite."

"So, so, sooo ... proper."

As I watched him laugh, I unwittingly took in his full appearance. The Joker was no joke, pun not intended. He oozed power and authority. His appearance alone screamed, 'I am not someone you want to piss off'.

He was dressed in a white, long-sleeve, shirt unbuttoned nearly all the way with an undone tie around his neck. He also had on a pair of black dress pants along with some plain black dress shoes. His exposed upper body allowed me to see several of his notorious and infamous tattoos. I could clearly see several 'HA!'s' peeking from his left shoulder along with what appeared to be a deck of cards. On his right shoulder he had a skull with a Jester's hat on. The Joker was, quite honestly, the only one that could have such weird and usually funny things on him and make them look menacing.

However, what made me nervous were the gun straps over his shoulders. He had two guns in each holster and it terrified me. It didn't take a genius to know that as the most wanted criminal and most notorious crime boss he would be fully loaded. As he finished up laughing, I noticed my boss staring at me with a perplexed look on his face. I really wanted to scream at him for bringing me into this mess. However, I was woman enough to admit that I had been the one to agree to come. Therefore, I didn't want to knock his teeth out for bringing me here. No, I wanted to slowly rip his teeth out for lying to me and withholding information.

I was brought out of my thoughts by The Joker slamming his hand against the small table in front of us. My body froze in fear and my only noticeable reaction was a quick flutter of my eyelashes.

Something told me this 'meeting' would end badly. I wasn't sure how or at what point, but I just knew. This ... this situation could and would only lead to death. I, quite honestly, would have preferred a meeting with Lucifer or Medusa to this. This ... this was insane.


End file.
